legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberl Kingdom
The is one of the major regions of West Zemuria in the Trails Universe. It is the primary setting of the Trails in the Sky trilogy. History Ten years before Trails in the Sky, Liberl was the target of a large-scale invasion by the Erebonian Empire, also known as the Hundred Days War. Peace has been returned by Queen Alicia von Auslese where she established a "Non-Agression Pact" between Liberl, Calvard and Erebonia. During the events of Trails in the Sky, junior bracers, Estelle and Joshua Bright are traveling throughout every region of Liberl promote their ranks. While finishing countless quests, they came the conspiracy of a coup d'etat lead by Colonel Alan Richard, one of their father's most trusted subordinates in the Royal Army. It was eventually discovered that the coup was a cover for Richard to enter the Aureole Ruins underneath Grancel Castle, and unseals the Aureole, a powerful and sacred artifact throughout Zemurian legend. In Trails In the Sky SC, the secret society named Ouroboros revealed themselves as the true masterminds behind the coup. They ramped up their operations in Liberl after the first stage back at the Ruins was successfully commenced. Setting The Liberl Kingdom has control over five main cities: Rolent, Bose, Ruan, Zeiss and Grancel. Liberl is on the western half of the Zemuria Continent. It is flanked by the Erebonian Empire on the north and the Calvard Republic on the east. A diverse country in which culture is bursting, Liberl has both industrial and rural landmarks. It is rich in Septium and thus has superior technological resources for exportation. Each region of Liberl has its own specialty and trade. Rolent specializes in the supplying of timber and mining, Bose relies on tradings with the Erebonian Empire, Ruan focuses on tourism (before, it was fishing), Zeiss specializes in orbments and mechanics, and Grancel is the political capital. Military Liberl maintains a small army of infantry, patrol ships and airships. Despite Liberl's advantage in orbment technology, the country still cannout outmatch Erebonia nor Calvard in numbers. Instead, Liberl's military relies on seizing the technological advantage to defeat their foes. With two superpowers sharing its borders, Liberl's infantry constantly train to fight scenarios where they're outnumbered. The country invests on its fleet of airships, divided into attack, scout, and transport ships. While the number of available airships isn't mentioned, General Morgan briefly mentioned in the run-up to Operation: Dragon Capture that involves 12 airships (2/5 of the current Liberl air fleet). Within Liberl, two major military centers exist. *'Leiston Fortress:' The heart of the Liberl military's command and control. Situated at the southern shore of Lake Valleria, this well-guarded facility houses the bulk of the kingdom's active and reserve units. Its strategic location on the lake shore allows it to send reinforcements to any of the five regions, including Grancel. The fortress is also responsible for guarding invading navies from breaking through Ruan by the river and threatening the capital, just like how the Erebonian Navy attempted such a feat during the war. *'Grancel Castle:' The primary base of the Royal Guard commanded under Captain Julia Schwarz. While small in number compared to the Royal Army, countless battles have proven that they can fight as well, if not better than the average soldier. They also operate orbal artillery batteries for defense against ground threats like orbal tanks. Regions The Kingdom is split into five regions, each with its regional capital. *The City of Rolent in in the region of Rolent *The City of Bose in the region of Bose *The City of Ruan in the region of Ruan *The City of Zeiss in the region of Zeiss *The City of Grancel in the region of Grancel, and main capital of the kingdom. Politics Although a kingdom, Liberl is currently under the leadership of Queen Alicia II. The court is more or less comprised of dozens of nobles, some managing each aspect of the country. In each of the regions of Liberl (save for Grancel), the mayor acts as the governor of the entire province aside from the city. Zeiss, however, is unique as the chief of the Zeiss Central Factory is effectively the mayor for that region. Due to sharing borders with two superpowers, Liberl maintains its pacifism through diplomacy. Grancel houses both the Erebonian and Calvard embassies as the country's means of political communication. Following the Hundred Days War, the country has tried to maintain stable relations between the two superpowers, most especially Erebonia, lest it risks another bloody war. Transportation Culture In the series chronology, Liberl appears as the first country to embrace multiculturalism between the different regions regarding varieties of fashion, food, entertainment, and festivities. Every year since Queen Alicia II's birth, the kingdom gathers for Queen's Birthday Celebration Festival held in Grancel. *'Food:' With Liberl bordered by the oceans of the Thetis Sea, its population acquire their food either from foraging, farming, hunting, fishing and imported goods. They acquire the fish from the ports of Ruan, while Zeiss are eminent in rice as most of the inhabitants at Elmo Village are immigrants from Calvard. Bose is Liberl's fruit supplier having the kingdom's grand supermarket. Rolent acquires its high-quality food from cultivation in the farms, such as the Perzel Family's *'Entertainment:' The basic theme of Liberl's culture. While simplistic for children such as mostly playing outside, Ruan stands as the entermainment district for adults with its casino. Education In Liberl, most children and youths attend Sunday School or other private institutions until they reach 16 years of age as the minimum age for employment. *'Jenis Royal Academy:' Liberl's most prominent school where its foundation has a rather extensive history. Upon strict entrance examination structure, the school has 4 academic fields: Natural Sciences, Social Studies, Physical Education and Humanities Class. Trivia *In an interview with Toshiro Kondo, Liberl's outline and mapping was inspired from its real-world counterpart, Thailand. Gallery Liberl - Japanese Map.jpg Category:Zemuria Locations